


Why?

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Calum is a high-school soccer star, M/M, Rape, Top Luke, alternative universe, bastard!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum’s a big soccer-star at his high-school & Luke’s a budding teen heartthrob who attends the same school. Like the rest of the school, Calum knows Luke’s career is taking off and soon, he won’t be around anymore; Calum isn’t losing any sleep about this. Yes, they were best friends during elementary, but they haven’t spoken in a couple of years. Calum got into the sports-scene and Luke found his calling in music. They don’t even acknowledge each other in hallways anymore. But one day, Luke does something unforgivable and inexplicable and goes from being “the pop-star at our school” to someone completely terrifying to Calum… </p><p>But why is Luke doing this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The familiar commotion of the team after a winning game. We were all pretty stoked ‘cus this was against Auckland Highschool – definitely tough competition. I could hear the whoops and high-fives as the guys changed into their street clothes and got ready to leave.

“Where’s Calum?” I heard Ashton’s voice. At 18, he was a senior and our captain. Next year, he was going to Melbourne University on a soccer scholarship. I made up my mind that that was going to be me someday soon. I was sure I could do it too; everyone in the school knew I was best soccer player. It’s not gloating if it’s true. 

“He’s taking his sweet-ass time in the showers.” Ken’s voice replied. I could hear the guys moaning in complaint. 

“Yo Calum,” Michael’s annoyed voice came from outside my stall. “We gotta get to the food - this isn’t your private bathroom you know. You can jack off later.” 

I rolled my eyes at him in the shower even though he wouldn’t be able to see it. “If you haven’t noticed I’m the star athlete on the team. There’s plenty of hot chicks willing to ride my dick. I’m pretty sure you know a lot more about beating yourself off in the shower than I do, loser.” I called back, a grin in my voice. But realizing that I was holding the rest of the team up, I added. “You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up in 10minutes.” 

“Heh. In 10minutes there won’t be any pizza left to eat buddy,” Jake called back as the guys made their way out the door, letting it slam behind them and leaving me alone to soap the grit out of my hair. 

A few minutes later, when the door opened and I heard lone footsteps in the shower room, I naturally assumed it was one of my teammates. “Forget something?” I asked, not bothering to even stick my head out the shower to check who it was. Hearing no reply, I figured they didn’t hear me and worked on soaping up abdomen. I was more than a little shocked when my shower-curtain was pulled open and turned around, feeling more pissed off than embarrassed. 

“Oi, what’s the big id-?” My question was caught in my throat in surprise as I realized who was standing on the other side of the curtain. 

Luke Hemmings. My ex-best-friend. A guy I haven’t had a real conversation with in 3 years and knew next to nothing about anymore. Oh I knew the basics of course… He’d posted some videos on youtube last year and thanks to rabid teenage-girl hormones, his view count had gone up close to twenty million in a few months. Then the record-labels noticed and now, he was on the cover of TigerBeat, and working with Grammy-nominated producers on his first album. Word on the street was he was already famous enough to get all the pootang he could ever want, although of course it wasn’t top-quality stuff like Victoria’s Secret Models just yet. But this was all second hand information I’d picked up during lunchtime in the cafeteria; when it came to real, personal stuff like what toppings he liked on his pizza, I was clueless. 

“Luke?” I asked, my eyebrows knitting together and a bewildered look on my face as I looked into his hard blue eyes. “What’re you doing here, mate?” I frowned. I was sure I hadn’t seem at the game. It’s hard to miss his shiny blond quaffed head and all the crazy female attention surrounding him. So what was he doing here now in the locker room? 

He didn’t answer just yet. Standing this close to him, it was obvious Luke’s grown over the last couple of years since our friendship fizzled out. Taller than me. And he’s broader too. My discomfort increased as I stood there naked, confused, and now had to deal with the added insult of feeling inadequate. “Luke… man… what are you doing…?” I asked. This was getting seriously weird…

He still didn’t reply. His eyes ran up and down my frame as I stood under the lukewarm stream of water. I’m usually fine with being seen naked; being on a sports-team with a bunch of jock-guys takes care of any shyness you have about your body. All the same, there was something in his face that made me incredibly uncomfortable and I found myself mindlessly wrapping my arms around myself covering up as best as I could. 

My discomfort earned a smirk and I stood petrified in dumbfounded silence as he pulled the t-shirt off himself. He was undoing the zippers on his black skinny jeans by the time I snapped out my haze. 

Oh my god. What was he doing? Was he going to strip himself bare while I stood completely exposed in front of him?

My hand reached for the shower curtain, trying to pull it closed before this strangeness went any further. But it seemed Luke had other ideas. His expressionless face turned enraged and he grabbed my wrist in a bone-crushing grip as he shoved me hard against the back wall of the shower. Then he was following me inside, pressing me up between the hard wall and his solid frame. 

It took a minute for me to get my bearings back, trying to understand this impossible situation. Then, I fought back hard, although it was difficult because he was strong. “You little fucking piece of shit turd…” I cussed loudly and threw a blind punch, pleased when I heard the thwack as I landed a blow on his jaw. It split open his lip, forced his head to snap to the side, and pulled a low groan of pain from his throat. But it wasn’t enough to get him to let go and he just pressed closer, grabbing my free hand and pulling it up above my head. He’d already managed to slide in between my legs, so they were completely useless now, thrashing about and knocking into the wall without any effect.

Shit! This is not good… I had no idea what he wanted, but if this was a prank, he was taking it way too far. 

“W-what are you doing, you bastard?” I hissed, trying to free my wrists from his grip, my face flushed & my chest heaving from the effort of trying to wrestle him off. He had managed to pin me pretty good, using his height advantage to force my wrists high above my head. He shifted both of my wrists together into one of his hands. He slammed the other one into the wall beside my head as he pushed his hard body even closer. I was acutely aware of my own nudity and now, he had nothing on but a soaked, unbuttoned pair of jeans. I could feel every hard muscle on his 6’0 pale frame holding me down. Most disturbingly of all, I could tell he was aroused, his rock hard dick poking through the front of his pants and nestled comfortably against my inner thigh.

His smirk was triumphant and possessive as he licked the side of his bloodied lower lip, those blue eyes staring tauntingly at me. I was incredibly angry and refused to look away or close my eyes as he lowered his mouth to within an inch of mine. 

Then he spoke and I immediately wished he hadn’t because in that instance, his sick intentions became clear.

“Really Calum, I thought it should be obvious by now what I’m doing.” He punched his hips hard against me, managing to free his erection completely and rubbing it tauntingly against my shaking thigh. “Thank god you’re good at sports ‘cus you obviously haven’t got a lot going on in that little head.” His eyes darkened as they ran shamelessly down from my eyes to lips and back again. “And it certainly is a pretty one…,” he growled closing the distance between our mouths.

The kiss was long and hard, his tongue immediately forcing its way inside me and his hand hard on my jaw, preventing me from biting down on him – it drew more than a few involuntary moans and left me panting and quivering against him. I was so shocked and disturbed by the kiss that I didn’t noticed how nicely he had aligned the head of his penis against my entrance while he violated my mouth. But he bucked his hips forward, and I gasped, panic clawing at my chest as I felt that heat against the most private part of my body, struggling against him and trying to get free. 

He merely smirked at my desperation, that godforsaken smirk back on his lips as he leaned close to my ears. “Do I have to spell it out for you…?” He murmured huskily, his hips stilling and the tip of his dick right against my pucker.

“Fuck you,” I spat in his face. No matter what he did, I would not beg or cry.

His face broke into the handsome grin that had girls falling at his feet. “Oh no… I’m going FUCK you.” With that I could feel nothing more than the raw ache in my throat from my strangled scream and the searing pain tearing through me as he forced his cock into my virgin passage with one long, rough thrust of his hips. 

It seemed like it went on forever. At some point I remember a blissful numbness settle into my body and I was hardly aware of the situation. Instead, I fixed my gaze on a wall far behind his back & ignored what he was doing to me as best as I could. I didn’t even have the energy to fight when he came in me once and then toppled us down to the shower floor so that I was laying underneath him as he raped me a second time. 

When he was finally done, he collapsed on top of me, breathing hard and biting roughly down on my wet neck. I didn’t look at him though I could feel those possessive eyes running over me. I ignored him as he swore and leaned down to kiss me again, hard and fast before he was pulling himself out of my violated body. He stood up and zipped up his pants, not even bothering to wash my blood and his semen from his dick. 

In some far corner of my mind, I could hear him pulling on his t-shirt and walking out of the locker-room. But I stayed slumped against the shower wall underneath the now freezing stream of water. 

By the time I came to my senses, there was no more sunlight streaming in from the high window; my body was shivering violently in the cold but my time underneath the water had thankfully washed most of the traces of him from my thighs. I could still feel some of his vile cum inside me; I did not have the strength to wash it out here though. Right now, my single-minded focus was on getting back home.

Wincing and clumsy, I crawled out of the shower stall and made my way to my clothes. I pulled on my basketball shorts and t-shirt and then hauled myself up from the floor. My knees buckled underneath me and I was immediately sent sprawling back on the floor but I was determined now to get moving. After another fall, I was finally able to get back on my feet. 

My mind was blank as I hobbled back home. I did my best to hide my limp, didn’t bother to greet my family and growled for them to stay away from me as I went straight into my bedroom. Mercifully, they stayed away from me although I could hear Mom hovering worriedly outside the door. 

I lay in my bed, trying to grasp the situation. Did it really happen? Did Luke Hemmings, my one-time childhood bestfriend really rape me in our school locker-room? The proof was etched deep inside my body so I could not deny it. But I instinctively knew I could not tell anyone about it either, not if I wanted to remain upcoming popular soccer-star with a bright future instead of a male rape-victim, pitied by everyone. 

Weak. Incapable of defending myself. Forget star-athlete. I was not even a man, no better than a defenseless woman. I forced the tears back down my throat. I would not lose any more of my pride by shedding any tears over this. 

But I could not stop my mind from replaying the incident over and over again. What did I do wrong? Could I have avoided this somehow? I hated myself for every pained sound he had managed to draw from my lips. Worst of the memories was when I saw his face floating in front of him, those blue eyes glowing in his lust and satisfaction as he thrust into me again and again, ripping away the innocence I didn’t realize I had. 

Those eyes were the last things I saw before exhaustion claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I had the barest hint of a limp when I walked into school the Wednesday after that bastard Luke Hemmings violated me in the shower. Four days healing had done me good. Faking a serious flu, I managed to hide away from my family most of the weekend & gotten out of class the first two days of the week. But now, I was sitting at desk against the very back wall of the classroom, tensely watching the doorway for any hint of blond hair.

“Earth to Calum,” a slim hand waved in front of me. “Come in Calum.”

My eyes snapped to Damon, standing in front of me with an exasperated look on his face. Our school housed grades 7-12 and even though Damon was supposed to be in 9th grade Math, he was taking 10th grade Algebra with me. At the moment, I was far from appreciating his smarts. He would probably be able to figure out what had happened if I kept my head-case act up. And that was last thing I needed.

I slapped an easy grin on my lips. “Yo Damon – what up?” I asked, slapping my hand up for a high-five, hoping it wasn’t shaking violently enough to be noticeable.

“Why didn’t you show up for Pizza, Cal-pal?” The voice on my left managed to make me jump in my seat and I whipped my head around, my eyes narrowed and furtive like a caged animal, my fists balled up at my side.

Seeing it was only Michael, I tried to calm my heart down as much as I could. At the moment, I could think of nothing other than to get ready for a fight so coming up with an answer was almost impossible. “Met a girl on the way,” I said, trying to keep my smile intact.

They rolled their eyes and started talking about the parties the last weekend. I did my best to keep my attention on my teammates and the conversation although I couldn’t help my gaze darting around whenever I saw any movement around me. **_He_** was not in my class but that did little to make me feel better. The only thing I was thankful for was the solid wall against my back where I knew an attack could not come from.

I was a complete basket-case; I hated Luke Hemmings for turning me into this paranoid freak.

It didn’t get any better for the rest of the week.

I saw him a couple of times in school but he did not meet my eyes. In fact, he seemed to be as intent on avoiding me as I was on avoiding him. That was a small mercy to be thankful for; I had no doubts in my mind that I would eventually beat the shit out of the bastard for doing what he did. But I was not ready to face him just yet.

By the next Monday, I had managed to pull myself back into the semblance of the human being I had been before ... _before_ … I shook my head, trying to force the images of being held down against my will out of my brain. Time had eaten away at the fear till it was secondary; now, I was fueled by rage alone. And that rage drove the need for revenge.

I kept my ears open, listening intently whenever Luke’s name came up in conversation. Come lunchtime Tuesday, I had managed to figure out by eavesdropping on the cheerleaders that he would be practicing the guitar in the music room.

Completely alone for the next hour.

Adrenaline rushed through my body as I walked the deserted hallway of the art-department. I didn’t even care that fighting in school would get me kicked off the soccer team. Nothing mattered except the boiling hatred running through my blood for Luke Hemmings. I was wearing my soccer cleats and carrying a baseball bat. This time, I would not be the helpless, shivering little victim, standing naked in the shower stall for him to do whatever he wanted to my body. This time, he would be the one lying broken on the floor by the time I was done.

I could hear the faint strains of the guitar coming from the classroom; my heart pounding against my chest as I stood in front of the doorway. Checking furtively to make sure the hallway was empty, I opened the door quietly and stepped inside, silently closing the door behind me.

Inside, the guitar was incredibly loud. Luke’s back was turned to me as he belted out some ridiculous song that had all the teen girls crying in ecstasy.

“It’s a good thing this room is sound-proof,” I growled loud enough for him to hear. “No one is going to hear and come to your rescue when I rearrange your face.”

Realizing he had been interrupted, Luke turned around to face me an unsurprised look on his face as those blue eyes landed on me. “You’ve got balls,” he said, walking towards me. “Didn’t expect this little confrontation until atleast the end of the week.”

My eyes narrowed and I held up the baseball bat in front of me. “I’m going to break your shins today, bastard.” I promised as I walked towards him as well.

“I deserve it,” he said quietly, looking away from my eyes. Then he plastered a wide grin on his face and added, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to sit around and let you.”

By now, we were standing face to face, staring hard at each other. He dodged a swing from my bat and then another and another. We were circling each other, looking for openings and finding none. Finally, my patience ran out. Being armed, I had the obvious advantage and I charged him with a roar, intent on landing a blow straight to his brainless skull.

I did not expect him to be able to duck his tall frame low and quick enough to land a square punch straight to my gut. But that is exactly what he did. The bat fell out of my hand as I doubled over, trying to catch my breath. I had a moment’s rest as he stooped down to grab the bat and hurl it far away from either of us. By the time I straightened up, he was circling me again, dancing closer and closer but not taking any swings. I was more patient the second time around but finally, I saw him leave his left side unguarded and launched myself at him again.

The situation quickly descended into another brawl. Truthfully, it was more a situation of me trying tear him apart while he blocked me without trying to attack back. But at the moment, I didn’t care, focused as I was on destroying him. My cleats were doing damage to his frame. I could see little pinpricks of blood float up beneath his white t-shirt as I landed a solid blow to his abdomen and I smiled in satisfaction as he fell to the floor.

“I think I’ll kick in one of your ribs today,” I hissed triumphantly. “Maybe damage one of those lungs you need so much for your career.” I approached him intent on doing just that when his leg flew out of nowhere and threw me off my own feet. I landed on the floor with a heavy grunt, my breath knocked out of me.

By the time I managed to regroup moments later, Luke was already on top of me again in between my legs, once again pinning me down with his hard body, the triumphant smirk back on his face as he tied my wrists up above my head with his belt.

“Nice try, sweetheart.” He said, smiling easily at me despite the hurt I had just put him through. Then he leaned down lower to whisper softly into my ear. “And now that you’ve played out that little scenario, we can get down to the **real** fun.” To prove what he meant, he rubbed the bulge in his jeans against me, letting me know that he was already aroused.

My eyes widened and I started to struggle violently underneath him. Endless screams of ‘ _no_ ’ left my throat. Not again! _He couldn’t_ … I would **not** let him! My thrashing made it hard for him to get my shorts off me. I even managed to land a few side blows against his chest with my cleats. But eventually, his strength won out and he managed to pull off my bottoms, leaving my legs  & private areas vulnerably exposed. He unzipped his own pants and pushed them off far enough so he would not be hindered by them as he raped me.

As he settled in between my legs, I could feel the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. Exhausted as I was, I did not even have the strength to stop them from flowing. I looked up at him, tears clouding my vision, lips quivering with fright. “Please… please… don’t do this…,” I didn’t care about my pride anymore. All I wanted was for him not to rape me again.

But I could tell that my pleas had no effect on him. Those blue eyes were swimming in their lust for me. “You have to accept it, Calum,” he said as he kissed me again. “This is going to happen. But I was too harsh on you last time. I hurt your beautiful body.” He reached behind him into his jean pocket and pulled out a tube of lotion, clumsily unscrewing the lid and spreading some onto his fingers. “I want you to give you as much pleasure as you give me,” he murmured against my lips, distracting me again as he fingers reached deep inside my body and prepared me for what was to come. His delicate fingers were nowhere near as painful as his thick length had been inside me but it was still uncomfortable. With the same clumsy hand, he spread some lotion on his erection before he lined himself against my passage again.

The thrust inside tore a scream from my lips and a groan from his before his mouth found mine even while his hand reached in between us to tug my erection in the same rhythm that he was fucking me. “I want you to writhe in ecstasy underneath me,” he gasped against my lips when he pulled away from my mouth to take a quick breath.

And as much as I hated it, I could feel a warmth start to build in my core. Usually a wonderful feeling when I was fucking a girl but I hated it right now. Most hated though was the new pleasure from the thick heat inside rubbed against my inner walls. Suddenly, I felt the head of the cock lodge against something deep inside me. It was stronger than any pleasure I had felt before and I couldn’t help the moan of ecstasy leave my throat. Against my will, my legs automatically wound around his waist, trying to pull him in deeper so he rammed into that spot again and again.

I opened my eyes to see Luke smiling on top of me; he didn’t say anything but simply complied with my shameful, silent wish for him to fuck me harder. The tears flowed out of my eyes as the strongest orgasm I had ever felt ripped through my body, my muscles clamping on him inside me and my penis jerked in his hands as I released between our bodies. Seconds later, his thrusting became clumsier, sloppier, his heavy body taut on top of me as he found his orgasm and released his load against my prostate. I hated the whimper torn from my throat at aftershocks of pleasure.

My legs fell away from around him as he fell on top of me, catching his own breath before lifting himself up on his elbows. My cheeks were flushed and damp with my tears and I refused to look into his eyes. This time, not only had he raped me, he had taken the tiny amount of dignity I had left by forcing me to enjoy it. I kept my eyes closed as he reached above my head to unbind my hands.

I wanted to reach up and strangle him as my hands were freed but exhausted as I was, I could not manage more than weak punch for the humiliation he had just put me through. He caught the offending hand in his palm and kissed the inside of my wrist softly before he pulled out of me and dressed himself.

“Five minutes until lunch is over ,” he warned as he dropped my shorts and underwear by my body. “You should get moving soon unless you want to be caught looking so thoroughly fucked by a bunch of 7th graders.”

“You bastard!” I growled as I sat up, wincing from the pain in my lower back. But I glanced at the clock and realized he was right. Hurling every curse I knew at him, I dressed myself as fast as I could. I was almost done by the time he was walking out the doorway.

Before he walked out the door, he turned around to look at me, incredible possessiveness shining from the hard lines of his chiseled face. And I was scared shitless. Because I knew right then that he had liked doing this to me.

And he was going to try to keep doing it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear footsteps coming fast & purposeful towards me.

It’s stupid to have been caught out here by him now; practice starts in twenty minutes. I could probably get away from him if I ran. He may have grown taller and stronger than me but I was still the real athlete between the two of us.

But then, he would probably corner me in the locker room after practice & then I’d risk getting caught by one of the guys. Or maybe show up right on the field and pretend to be friendly. I couldn’t afford to try to beat him up in public where he wouldn’t be able to… do what he does… Coach has a very strict policy on violence and I wasn’t about to go around telling everyone why I wanted to beat the crap out of him.

Two years. Has it really only been two years since all this started? Was there ever a time when this bastard didn’t rape me on a daily basis? It feels like this has been my life forever.

I did my best to avoid him. It took a lot of creative thinking to constantly invent new reasons why I couldn’t be alone anywhere in school; but I kept it up. If I saw him in a hallway, I found some excuse to turn the opposite way. On a few early occasions where he cornered me again, I fought back again as hard as I could but the results were abysmal. I learned later that Luke had started boxing a couple of years ago and was a rather gifted student at it. Figures.

It took me about a year to realize that whether I fought back or not, whether I hid from him or not, sooner or later, he always found me. And he always managed to take what he wanted. And the harder I fought or hid, the more likely he was to take me for a really long time or in a more public place where the risk of being caught was much higher. The bulk of the risk in our ‘relationship’ fell on me. 5 Seconds of Summer was a local sensation and only growing faster by the time Luke was 17 & if he was caught doing anything to me, he wouldn’t get anything more than a slap on the wrist for some ‘youthful experimentation’. But I had never heard of a 'gay’ soccer-player who made it big. Especially not one who was routinely violated by another man.

So, by the time junior year rolled around I started to give in. When I would see him approaching me with a certain light in his eyes, I would veer off towards a dark classroom, or an unused stairwell or a janitor’s closet, waiting for him to follow me. It’s not like he hadn’t taken it by force many, many times before. And I realized that he was usually a lot more considerate about my plans if I cooperated. He never offered any explanations for why he was intent on raping me all the time. I guess lust & power were the driving factors. Not that it really made any difference to me why he did it.

The footsteps got closer and closer as I slowed my pace down, giving up the futile dream of trying to get away.

Resolutely, I turned around, my eyes straight-forward as I walked towards him. As I reached his long, lanky frame, I kept my eyes fixed on his chin. “Ten minutes, ok? I gotta take a shower before practice.” I didn’t bother to add that I’d need the shower to wash off traces of him off me.

“Ten minutes,” his melodious voice agreed as he slipped an arm around my waist, the other hand coming up to tilt my face up for a hard kiss. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see those electric blue eyes or that blond hair that drove all the girls at our school (and every other school in the country) wild. My own arms came up and stayed locked between our chests, creating some space between our bodies. My protests were subtle but always present, my way of saying that I might put up with what he does to me but I would never want it.

He backed me into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind us and pulling me towards the desk where he forced me onto my back. I was used to being taken like this so I simply undid my own jeans, pushing them off my legs and spreading my thighs so he could take his place in between them. I kept my head turned away the whole time, not wanting to watch as he did this disgusting, vile thing to me.

He leaned his heavy weight down on me as he kissed me again. “You still refuse to look at me, eh?” he chuckled as his lips worked on mine. He laughed sarcastically as his tongue found its way inside my mouth.

“Are you open still?” he murmured, kissing my throat as his fingers checked to see whether I would need preparation. He had taken me not hours before during lunch-time and I hadn’t had time for a proper-shower afterwards. Finding me loose, he lined himself up against my entrance and pushed in with one hard stroke.

I gasped at the intrusion; it was a betrayal of myself but the feeling of being stretched and forced to accommodate him somehow felt new each time. He didn’t give me much time to adjust (not that I needed it anymore). Instead, he started a heavy, pounding rhythm into me right away, hooking my legs above his shoulders to penetrate deeper and deeper into me until my body joggled helplessly on the table in front of him from the power of his thrusts.

My mind was in a detached place, far away from this and him. I was thankful that he kept his hands away from my own member, though I was still physically aroused from the way he was pounding against my prostate. Right now, it seemed he was content with taking his pleasure from my body without forcing pleasure into me. Thank god. I kept my eyes closed and tried to focus on anything other than the unwanted knot growing in my stomach from the way he was fucking me so hard and deep.

The thrusting continued on for a short-while. Minutes later he growled possessively as he kissed me again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and releasing deep inside me. I’d asked him to use a condom before but it was of no use.

He collapsed onto my chest, breathing hard. I shifted underneath him, more than a little uncomfortable with that unwanted liquid warmth spreading through my insides.

Finally he pulled out and started to pull his pants back up. Taking this as my cue to get out of there, I silently redressed myself; my boxers would be splattered with the cum leaking out of me & my own erection was still hard. But I could take care of all that in the shower.

I glanced at the clock: 10 to 4. He had taken exactly the 10 minutes he said he would. Without a word or a glance in his direction, I walked out of the room – ready to go back to pretending this nightmare part of my life didn’t exist.


End file.
